Lo que es bailar contigo
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: A través del baile se puede saber más sobre esa persona


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: A través del baile se puede saber más sobre esa persona.

**Lo que es bailar contigo**

Muy torpe ella es. Tras sus pasos de andariega el resultado de la danza resulta inquieta. No está acostumbrada a los zapatos de tacón. No es su culpa. Ella no es de esas. Es una niña de corazón. Es un poco inmadura y su acompañante la entiende.

Son tímidos en el fondo aunque pregonen madurez. Pues él, tiene cabellos como el más radiante sol y ella una silueta como aquella mujer que nunca surgió. Él la ve grácil como tallo de rosa. Arponera guerrera cuando no saben tocarla. Pero en ese momento era diferente. Porque el hábil jardinero supo llegar a la esencia del aroma.

Al vaivén de la sonata los dos cómplices se desatan a través del baile; un célebre ritual de cortejo. Con mano sudorosa, él la aprieta de la cintura para guiarla en una vuelta. El vestido que lleva resulta coqueto. La tela nívea jaspeada de briznas marrones se alza al vuelvo cada vez que él la toma para un giro inesperado. Ella se asusta y lo toma con fuerza por el hombro. Él sólo le susurra al oído- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te puedo guiar-.

Una chiquilla se siente y sus mejillas rojas se tornan. Ella afirma con la cabeza. Los cabellos parecen reírse de su dueña, pues se alzan ante la brisa de la primavera revelando la timidez que envuelve su cuerpo.

La pista de baile bajo una cúpula de millón de estrellas, sirve de portal para aquellos que buscan un buen momento. Pues el día que se celebra en La Villa Oculta de la Hoja devela toda la intención para el amor. Un amor de amigos, de compañeros, de amantes y hasta de enemigos. Todos se han reunido ante el glorioso día. Aquel para festejar la unión de un sentimiento compartido. Un baile que enaltece los sentidos y fue la perfecta respuesta ante un santo.

-Gracias por bailar conmigo- le susurró el ninja que sólo era un gennin.

-Ni lo menciones- fue lo que contestó Sakura ante el murmuro de Naruto.- Es San Valentín…

Él no supo cómo entender aquella frase. Con su yukata gris de bordes glaucos resultaba un deleite a la vista. Un descomplicado obi amarraba la prenda, mostrando una completa simetría con el colgante del quinto que descansaba en su pecho de vellos monos. Sakura notablemente más baja, desviaba la mirada a otros lugares que no le azoraran.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó curiosa al sentirse extraña con la persona más cercana a su vida.

-Nada-respondió escueto.

-A mí no me lo parece-musitó mirándole a los ojos.

Los orbes añiles volvieron a su pareja después de verse descubiertos. Sakura volteó la vista hacía el punto de atención que tanto le estaba robando la atención a su acompañante.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto risueña viendo que era la tabla de comidas.

Naruto hipo extrañado levantando la ceja derecha. Un gesto muy de él, pero que gracias a la bandana era oculta la mayoría del tiempo.- ¿No?-volvió a preguntar la mujer que tenía sujetada.

-Acabamos de comer-respondió viéndole desde arriba. Sakura ya cansada del cuello volvió a poner la mirada en el pecho del joven.

-Pensé eso. Andas distraído mirando la mesa- fue lo que escuchó Naruto.

-Yo no estaba viendo eso-contestó haciendo que Sakura girara sobre si en una vuelta.

La rosa le miró con extrañes a lo que a toda respuesta la soltó y le pidió que lo siguiera.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó huraña al ver que se alejaban de la celebración.

Naruto le miró con una sonrisa y con un deje con su cabeza señalo el columpio que con dos largas cuerdas adornaban la entrada a la Academia. Sakura caminó despacio al lugar, pues el estorboso kimono resultaba una pesada carga que se juntaba a su andar torpe. Como todo un caballero sacado de un cuento de hadas, el chico hizo una graciosa venía para indicarle a su damisela que se sentara. Ella sólo bufó ante el gesto negando con la cabeza, pero sentándose al final.

-Sujétate- susurró su compañero de equipo al lado de su oído. Exaltada por la proximidad, su corazón brincó precipitado y su piel se erizo hasta la última uña de sus pies. Con angustia nerviosa asintió con su cabeza agachando su mirada. Fue cuando sintió el empujón en su espalda y el balanceó dio inicio. Sakura pegó un gritico que se vio infantil cuando se agarró de las cuerdas del balancín con un temor injustificado.

Naruto sólo reía ante el comportamiento de Sakura y la empujaba cada vez más duro. Ella lanzando improperios se sentía al borde del llanto.

-No seas quejosa, vas a terminar amargada como una vieja-le gritaba su amigo en idas y venidas.

-¡Serás idiota!- vociferaba con ojos cerrados y manos fuertemente agarradas de las cuerdas.

El rápido mecer arrebata el peinado que con esfuerzo logró hacer en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El chongo se deshace con una facilidad atrevida y su cabello logra volar como ella creía hacerlo.

Con preocupación se obliga a abrir los ojos cuando siente que un paquetico que traía oculto vuela por los aires. Sin miramientos, su lado ninja se apodera de ella. De un brinco salta del banquillo para atrapar lo que se ha caído. Pero ese no es el comportamiento de una dama. El kimono así se lo hizo saber, cuando piso la larga tela y creyó caer. Sin embargo un ágil Naruto sirvió de cojín y la damisela intacta quedó.

-¿Pero en que pensabas?-le preguntó sorprendido al ver una actitud nada propio en ella.

Sakura palideció como la luna cuando el hombre fijaba su vista en una caja de cartón que ella sostenía con vergüenza.-Bueno ya… esto es para ti.

Naruto tomó la caja y la abrió riendo de su amiga- ¿Qué no es este uno de los chocolates que te ayudé a hacer ayer?

Sakura quiso pegarle con tal fuerza que fuera a hacerle compañía a las estrellas.-Como te lo dije ayer. A mí la repostería y esas cosas no se me dan muy bien. Necesitaba ayuda. No me gusta regalar cosas feas.

Naruto se paró ayudando a Sakura de paso. Limpió su ropa de alguno que otro pasto, guardando la caja en una de sus mangas- En este lugar yo te conocí- fue lo que dijo mientras miraba sus propias manos torpes.- Yo… jugaba mucho en este lugar. Ese día era primavera. Inicio de un nuevo año que yo había perdido… y cuando te vi me dije "yo deseo estar con ella, ya no perderé". Te veías hermosa. Con tu cabello corto y fleco en la frente. Me dije "ella será mi novia".

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin saber exactamente que decir- Y yo todos los días te veía y me decía "yo a ella la quiero y así me tarde una vida, yo sé que ella será para mí".

La rosa nada acostumbrada a la situación le pegó un codazo en las costillas. Naruto tosió un poco viéndole extraño, mientras ella le daba la espalda y con brazos cruzados.- Bueno, pues vas por buen camino.-contestó con ese tono arisco como aquel que no quiere que se devele sus verdaderas intenciones.

Los orbes azules se abrieron a tal punto que creyó ver hasta el final de mundo musitando su nombre incrédulo. Sakura entonces tomó su mano sin mirarlo y lo guió de nuevo a la fiesta. Varias caras miraban curiosas desde las barandas dispuestas y haciendo caso omiso a la entrometida turba, entraron a la pista como si nada hubiese pasado.

Naruto tomó la mano de la chica y la giró para dar comienzo a su baile. Sin estar acostumbrados al nuevo significado de estar juntos, ella lideró el paso. Nada bien. Pisó los pies del blondo unas cinco veces. Resuelto a cambiar el ritmo de la sinfónica mutua, el chico decidió tomarla con fuerte agarre. Ella suspiró asombrada dejándose hacer.

-No sabes bailar bien- habló por fin con ese tono de hombre.

Entre risas de los presentes viendo como una hermosa flor de cerezo lograba asentar un puño en toda la cara del zorro, la noche con la inmensa luna develó momentos, que sólo en un día como ese podrían surgir de la aparente nada.

Ligeras como aire, las pisadas se sienten falsas cuando el amor es el director de la orquesta pasional. No es lujuria, no es deseo, no es amistad. Es el punto convergente de todo. Porque él la sentía así. Toda ella exaltaba sus expectativas. Porque cuando él la miraba ella se volvía el ser más maravilloso del planeta. Esa era, es y sigue siendo la magia del amor. Por esa razón la pareja siempre será perfecta. Porque ante su mirara de niño triste, ella se develaba como fuerte mujer que le enseñaba continuamente la importancia de seguir adelante.

Golpeados por el sonar de la música, el fulgor de millones de estrellas marcaban su ritmo, y el ritmo su corazón, y su corazón el amor, y el amor el futuro. Porque eso es lo que seguía. Un mañana lleno de esplendor, donde la lluvia limpiaría sus tristezas para dar paso a una primavera de sensaciones. De esas que recargan energías para sonreír a pesar de todo. Era una fuerza que cielo y tierra compartían.

Él con su paso seguro y firme, ella delicada y sutil. Dos mitades de una figura que calzaba de manera desesperante y que una vez juntos el resultado era más que impecable.

Entre pasos penosos y manos ansiosas, una pareja más cerca estaba de su meta. Un camino de piedras que los retaba, pero que se abría paso poco a poco. Porque los grandes proyectos toman forma con las manos de aquellos que los forjan. Porque el amor, es algo que se trasmite. Y porque él desde ese momento conoció el placer…

-"de lo que es bailar contigo".

**FIN**

Ush… este fic fue hecho para un concurso de one-shots para NARUSAKU foros… quedé en segundo lugar. BUUUU pero pues bueno =D ¡a seguir! ¡A SEGUIR! No hay mucho que decir sobre este mini fic. Algo muy rosa, muy pastel… muy diabético. Muy como yo.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_En el momento de escribir esto: escuchando Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke. _


End file.
